zhu_zhu_pets_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pikachu (Pokémon)
Pikachu is a Zhu Zhu Pokémon Biology Physiology Pikachu are small, chubby, and incredibly cute mouse-like Pokémon. They are almost completely covered by yellow fur. They have long yellow ears that are tipped with black. A Pikachu's back has two brown stripes, and its large tail is notable for being shaped like a lightning bolt. On its cheeks are two circle-shaped red pouches used for storing electricity. They turn yellow and spark with electricity when its about to use an Electric attack, such as Thunderbolt. It has also been known to generate small surges of electrical energy in anger or for protection, like in the anime. A female Pikachu looks almost exactly the same as a male, with the exception of her tail, which is rounded at the end and has an inward dent, giving it the appearance of a heart. However, in earlier anime episodes, and in the games prior to Generation IV, female and male Pikachu look identical. When several of these Pokémon gather, their electricity can cause lightning storms. In SM091, according to Pikala, the fur from Pikachu in the Kanto region sparkles in sunlight, while the Pikachu from Alola fur is silky smooth and shines in sunlight. Behavior Pikachus are usually friendly creatures that love to be cuddled. They love having their tails rubbed, especially at the base; they also like being stroked. However, if threatened or angered, this Pokémon can be quite aggressive. If someone pulls its tail, it is most likely it will bite or shock anyone in the area, including the one who pulled its tail. The Pikachu that live in the Pikachu Valley in Alola in the anime, greet each other by sniffing one another and rubbing their tails together. Also they can start duels with one another by sending electric signals and the winner is decided when the opponent's tail is bitten. Special abilities Pikachu's special ability is Static, which can cause paralysis in battle if hit by a physical move. In Pokémon Black and White's Dream World, the Trainer receives a Pikachu with the Lightningrod ability. Pikachu are capable of learning Volt Tackle, a powerful Electric-type physical move exclusive to the Pikachu family of Pokémon. Z-Moves Pikachu is one of the few Pokémon in Sun and Moon which have a special Z-Move dedicated to them. The Z-Move Catastropika is Pikachu's signature move. The move is activated by the Z-Crystal, Pikanium Z. Its base is Volt Tackle. Catastropika can be learned only by a Pikachu with Volt Tackle, and becomes unusable if Volt Tackle is forgotten or if the Pikachu evolves into Raichu. Pikachu, being an Electric-type, is capable of using the Z-Crystal, Electrium Z, to use Z Moves. Evolution Pikachu evolves into a Raichu by using a Thunder Stone. It evolves from Pichu when its happiness is maxed with the trainer in game. Gender: 50% ♂ and 50 % ♀ Type: electric Species: mouse Pokémon Category:Zhu Zhu Pets characters fanmade Category:Zhu Zhu Pets Pokémon Category:Mice Category:Male characters fanmade Category:Female characters fanmade